Asal Kau Bahagia
by kyukyu93
Summary: Seorang Oh Sehun yg bercerita mengenai kisah cintanya terhadap Luhan..tentang segala perasaannya dan pengorbanannya.. boyslove HunHan


Perkenalkan aku Sehun seorang murid biasa, di sekolah biasa yang berlokasi di daerah seoul. Aku akan mengisahkan pengalaman cintaku yang ku harap kalian takkan pernah mengalaminya. Kenapa? Karena kisah cintaku bukan seperti kisah cinta romansa yang ada di drama-drama, tapi kisah cinta menyedihkan bahkan bila bisa bernego dengan Tuhan, aku ingin meminta padanya untuk tidak menjadikanku sebagai tokoh pilihannya dalam menjalani takdir ini...

Ceritaku dimulai saat ajaran tahun pertama di sekolah. Saat itu aku sedang berlari terburu-buru karena telat datang kesekolah. Karena kecerobohanku di gerbang sekolah aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang, dia mengaduh kesakitan. Ketika aku hendak membungkuk untuk minta maaf tapi dia mencegahku, dia bilang ini juga salahnya karena berlarian dengan ceroboh, saat itu kami menyadari sesuatu bahwa ternyata kami sama-sama datang telat. Tak elak kami berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak dan perkenalanpun dimulai...

Setelah berteman cukup lama dengan Luhan -seseorang yang kutabrak waktu penerimaan siswa baru- perasaanku padanya kini tak lagi sama, bukan perasaan suka pada teman tapi berubah menjadi perasaan suka seorang lelaki pada pasangannya, berubah menjadi rasa cinta

"Sehun, apa hari ini kau sedang tidak ada kegiatan?" tanyanya ketika kami sedang duduk si sofa rumahku.

"Tidak, memang ada apa Lu?" jawabku

"Besok Jaehyun ulang tahun, aku ingin membelikan dia kado ulang tahun, kau temani aku 'ya?" inilah yang paling aku tak suka, bisakah sehari saja dia tidak membahas tentang Jaehyun di hadapanku? Bukankah diapun tahu kalo aku memendam perasaan padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu" jawabku dengan senyum terpaksa.

Ya dia tahu jika aku memang memendam perasaan padanya. Saat itu secara tak sengaja dia mendengar percakapan ku di telpon dengan Kyuhyun salah satu sahabatku yang kupercaya untuk berbagi rahasiaku ini. Luhan menghampiriku dan meminta kejelasan soal perasaanku itu, karena aku sudah tidak bisa mengelak ku katakan saja semua perasaanku padanya, bagaimana gilanya aku karena mencintainya. Namun apa yang kudapat? Dia hanya berkata padaku bahwa dia sudah punya seseorang yang dia sukai, bahkan lebih parahnya lagi dia memintaku untuk membantunya mendekati Jaehyun yang secara kebetulan dia adalah teman lamaku.

"Sehun bagaimana baju ini, hem? Apa baju ini akan membuatku tampak sangat seksi di matanya?"

"Lu, memangnya apa yang sedang kau persiapkan untuknya, sampai-sampai kau membeli baju seperti ini?" ucapku tak habis pikir.

Dengan wajah malu-malu dia menjawab bahwa dia akan memberikan sesuatu yang _spesial_ untuk Jaehyun. Huh, bukannya mereka sering melakukannya, lalu apanya yang special?...

Lalu hari yang paling buruk dalam hidupku datang. Setelah acara pesta ulang tahun Jaehyun selesai aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang kerumah. Tapi di tengah perjalanan pulang, aku teringat bahwa handphoneku tertinggal di rumah Jaehyun, akupun memutuskan tuk kembali kerumah Jaehyun. Mungkin keputusanku ini adalah keputusan paling kusesali seumur hidup! Bagaimana tidak, setelah aku kembali kerumah Jaehyun dan masuk kerumahnya yang kebetulan tidak dikunci, di ruang tamu tepatnya di sofa itu aku melihat Luhan dan Jaehyun sedang bersetubuh dengan nafsunya, mereka saling bercumbu dengan hebatnya, suara desahan mengalun dengan erotis, dan air mataku bercucuran tanpa henti..

Beberapa bulan sejak kejadian itu Luhan datang padaku, menangis dengan tersedu-sedu,aku merasa cemas lalu kutanya

"Lu, ada apadenganmu, mengapa kau menangis?"

"Sehun hiks Jaehyun, Jaehyun sedang sakit"

"Apa? Jaehyun sakit apa?"

"Dokter bilang dia sakit Jantung dan harus segera di oprasi, tapi Jaehyun belum menemukan pendonor jantung. Sehun, jika Jaehyun pergi hiks akupun akan ikut dengannya hiks aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya hiks hiks"

Melihat Luhan seperti ini aku tidak tega, aku paling lemah melihat air mata Luhan. Jika Luhan nekad bagaimana?

Setelah berpikir matang-matang tak ada gunanya aku hidup di dunia ini. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini, Ayah Ibuku telah tiada. Satu-satunya orang yang membuatku bersemangat menjalani hari juga sudah tak mungkin bisa kugapai, apa dengan memberikan jantungku untuk Jaehyun bisa membuatku selalu bisa berada di dekat Luhan?. Apa dengan memberikan jantungku pada Jaehyun setidaknya ada satu organ tubuhku yang menjadi sesuatu yang penting untuk Luhan?

Baiklah alu sudah memutuskan sesuatu..

Luhan aku harap setelah aku pergi, kau selalu bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik.

Setelah aku pergi kuharap kau tidak melupakanku

Setelah aku pergi,... aku bisa terbebas dari sakit ini

Seoul, xx oktober xxxx

.

Oh Sehun


End file.
